


Finding You

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Kid Will, Kids, kid!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Following a deer into the forest, no matter how beautiful, was not Will's smartest idea when he realises he is lost.However, a strange boy makes him feel safe and leads him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will is five and Hannibal is seven. Yes, their parents are totally responsible letting their young children out of their site so they can run into the forest by themself.

Beautiful.

That was all Will could think as he looked at the deer before him. He watched as it's ears swivelled around it for danger. Then he noticed the way it tensed, lifting it's head so it's dark eyes stared into his own. Holding his breath, Will watched and waited to see what would happen.

He let out a childish whine when the deer bolted and decided to try and follow it. It had been pretty and he wanted to watch it more.

Leaving his home and mother behind, Will dashed into the large forest. He couldn't help letting out a delighted giggle as he raced through the trees and tried in vain to keep the deer in his sight. By the time he decided to give up he realised he had no idea where he was.

He looked around him, twirling in a circle. His eyes darted around the trees and recognised nothing. Worried, he tried to walk in the direction he thought home was in but he knew it was a lost cause. He'd been weaving in every direction to try and find the deer.

Starting to feel truly lost, tears began to well up in the child's eyes. His little mind raced with various possibilities of never seeing his home or mother that he had carelessly abandoned. Alone in the forest, Will felt sobs wrack his small form. He scowled at the floor.

When he raised his tear filled eyes to take in his surroundings again he froze. Before him, quietly curious, was a boy. He seemed to be the same age as Will but he was taller with a calm air surrounding him. Instantly, Will felt safer.

Without thinking, Will scrambled towards the other and threw his arms around the taller boy's middle. He pressed his face into their sweater and clutched the material tightly in his tiny fists.

"Why are you crying?" The words were strangely deep for a boy so young and the accent wasn't anything Will had heard before. Strangely, though, their voice seemed to soothe Will.

"I do-don't know h-how to get h-home," Will hiccuped, burying his face further into their soft sweater. He felt an arm wrap around his back while a hand pushed through his messy curls soothingly. "I wan-want to go home."

"Of course," the boy replied softly. "I'll help you."

"You will?" The smaller child sniffled as his watery blue eyes met with dark brown.

"Yes. I will. My name is Hannibal," the boy introduced himself politely. His hand was still running gently through Will's curls and he couldn't help leaning into the touch. It was reassuring.

"I'm Will."

"Well, Will, we should try and find your home now," Hannibal told him. 

He looked up at the other as he was slowly pushed back and then felt a hand taking hold of his wrist. As Hannibal began to lead him away, he stared at the hand holding his wrist and moved so that they were holding hands.

He saw Hannibal look at him over his shoulder with a surprised look but Will just grinned up at the older boy. He felt safe as he trailed after the other boy.


End file.
